


In the corner of my bar with your high heels on**

by GabrielVincent



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Charles You Slut, Charles You Will Be Drunk, M/M, ShamelessMinx!Charles is best Charles, charles you thunderous arse, existing tags are the best tags i love this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielVincent/pseuds/GabrielVincent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*no actual high heels involved. Sorry. <br/>Erik is drunk, Charles thinks he might be drunker, Charles accidentally thinks out loud and Erik is forced to make his excuses and take the inebriated man home immediately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the corner of my bar with your high heels on**

**Author's Note:**

> This was a present for Jenna as a reward for her engaging in conversation with a normal person. Well done Jenna. I wrote the end whilst intoxicated. I am posting whilst intoxicated. Forgive me any errors, I am an artist. Inspired by this amazing gif on tumblr wherein http://daka-el.tumblr.com/post/10172661859 so um yes that was my prompt really. Enjoy.

It’s not like he’s that drunk. Comparatively. Raven has her legs draped so far over Hank they’ve practically swapped places. She’s simultaneously leaning right into Erik, her head at his shoulder so he gets the best possible angle when he looks down. Although, Erik appears to be exercising particular caution on that front since Charles shot him a mental warning (a painful one) as soon as he tried to sling his arm around her. Sean is no longer speaking. He’s been staring gormlessly at Alex for the past half hour who is crouched on his chair talking animatedly, having just been asked to get off the table by the bar staff. Angel is getting off with the bar staff. Charles isn’t that drunk by anyone’s standards. And besides, if he were, it’s not like he’d ever lose control. And that isn’t something he ought to be so bitter about. He’s being the responsible adult. He’s setting an example.

The entire table suddenly erupts with laughter. Erik smirks as he takes in everyone’s eyes on him, rapt and admiring and all in on something Charles didn’t bother to listen to. Erik is not setting a good example. Charles stares intently into his glass. He might know everything about Erik’s past, but right now Erik is experiencing things he never got the chance to. His reactions are news to Charles entirely, he’s never thought to check if Erik enjoys things like American bars and curvy blonde women and laughing about inane things that only make sense when you’re drunk. He hasn’t been here long enough and Charles hasn’t wanted to intrude too much to know things like that, so maybe it’s nice to be finding them out now. Even if it does make him feel like the embarrassing parent who no one can really explain the presence of.

Everyone’s talking over each other now, Raven slurring a story she can’t quite recall, Hank eyeing her reverently, Sean shouting over the top of her and Erik smiling between them both. Listening is an option, but it would take effort. Considerable effort. Charles just watches, scanning between each of them quickly. When he reaches Erik, he’s looking straight back. Charles smiles politely, Erik smiles, and then blows him a totally obscene air-kiss. Charles laughs, looks down in faux-embarrassment and thinks, I would love you to fuck me. He giggles. He must be more drunk than he had previously imagined, his brain doesn’t do that unless he’s drunk. He’s never thought that while sober. Hopefully.

“Do excuse me boys and girls, but I think Charles is looking a little lonely over there, I’ll leave you kids to it for a while,” drawls Erik loudly, standing and making a sweeping gesture to where Charles is sitting. He clambers over Raven and Hank and sits heavily on half of Charles’s seat. Charles moves up. “What was that?” he says quietly, casually, like he just misheard something.

“Did I say something?”

“Yes, I do believe you did,”

“Oh,” says Charles, surprised and kind of frustrated that he’s being trapped into drunken banter like the rest of them.

“I do believe you said ‘fuck me’ when I looked at you,” Erik continues easily. Charles is aghast. Best not to let on.

“I’m sorry, what?”

“So we should go home.” Erik says, with an air of definite finality. “Kids, we’re off. Charles is tired. Stick together and don’t pass out before you reach the mansion. Come on, Charles,” and Charles is pulled out of his seat and then into a car and then through the doors of the academy before he really registers any of it. He’s got to be drunk.

He’s got to be drunk because Erik is standing in front of him topless which is possibly a hallucination. Erik is approaching him and as he comes into focus Charles can see that his belt’s undone. Erik has his hands on Charles’ chest and is moving his face towards him. Erik’s eyes are close and his mouth his around Charles’ bottom lip. Charles has never been this inebriated in his life, maybe he’s asleep. If he’s asleep it’s fine for him to take his shirt off, so he does. It’s also fine to pull down Erik’s trousers so he does that as well. That must mean it’s fine to take of his own trousers and let Erik pull his hips in towards him so he can kind of feel his cock but it’s definitely not fine to close his eyes or talk because then the dream might be over.

“I take it I heard you right, then,” Erik says, his voice coming from around Charles’ neck where he keeps licking and kissing. Charles nods tightly and hopes Erik got that message. He squeezes Erik’s arse just to make sure. He looks around and sees that they’re in the living room. How akward would it be if the kids came in right now…but they won’t, because this is a dream and they can’t actually see Charles’ dreams. Unless he wanted them to. Which in this case, he absolutely certainly definitely does not. Charles is forced horizontal on the sofa and Erik is pulling off his underwear and kissing his stomach frantically. It feels really nice and kind of tickly and he probably should stop laughing because Erik is looking at him like he’s an alien. Charles smiles and quietens, looks down and notices that Erik’s totally naked as well and stops smiling because he has sudden urges he needs to probably suppress.

“Your dick…” he breathes, then claps a hand over his mouth because he’s not supposed to talk.

“What?” Erik says, and he’s still there, still got one hand around Charles’ arse and one hand hovering over his cock so it must be alright to talk a little bit,

“I want to touch it,” he says, hoping he sounds confident and not just drunk. Or asleep. Which is hard because he’s definitely both.

“That’s alright,” says Erik, like they’re discussing the weather. Charles leans forward and Erik catches his shoulder with his teeth really gently but a little bit menacingly but it’s probably fine so Charles reaches out and kind of holds it a bit awkwardly but Erik presses up against him so it’s much easier and he feels a little bit consumed and a little bit like he’s never been touching someone in so many places but it’s really quite amazing once he gets the hang of it so he lets his hands wander everywhere, just absent minded and a bit innocent until Erik breathes in suddenly and freezes and Charles thinks he may have done something bad.

“You wanted me to fuck you, right?” he gasps, his face very close and his body sort of hovering over Charles. Charles nods energetically, eyes wide with emphasis. “Okay, we should do that soon, then.” Charles nods again but he doesn’t really need to because Erik has just licked his fingers a lot and now they’re sort of touching him a lot and there’s one inside him and logically it would hurt but he’s drunk and this is a dream so pain doesn’t really exist. Charles wonders if he could feasibly have Erik’s cock in his mouth while this is happening so he curls forwards and tries but Erik pushes him away, muttering crossly about how he needs to stay still.

The thing about being pushed away is that Charles gets this view that’s sort of amazing when the force of whatever thing it is that suddenly seems to come into play when intoxicated is pulling his head back down and it’s kind of this drowsy cross-eyed view of Erik’s cock and then his hips and then his stomach and Charles can’t tear his eyes away and he’s really really hard and it’s uncomfortable at the same time as being hilarious at the same time as being absolutely unbearable so he throws his arms around Erik’s neck and crushes his whole self into him. Erik’s response is immediate, he leans back and barely needs to do anything because Charles can’t do a thing to stop himself scrabbling for position frantically until the tip of Erik’s dick is in his arse and he doesn’t really feel pain anymore so he just sort of sits down really hard. The improvement is marginal, there must be ways to get closer. Erik leans up and grabs him, panting really hard like that was a surprise. Charles closes his eyes and starts rocking into him so he can feel it through the weird sensation-barrier that seems to develop when alcohol is involved. He’s starving for the feeling of Erik everywhere, he wants to swallow him whole so he can’t breathe around him, he wants his own scent to drown in Erik’s, his whole person to be overtaken by Erik, his name to be erased and replaced entirely with Erik. He’s fucked drunk before, but it’s never been like this. Erik’s breath is really loud and heavy in Charles’ ear, he wants to listen intently at the same time as wanting to shout as loud as he can. He presses his chest to Erik’s, his cock stuck between them and awkward and difficult but so so easy to just keep going, keep letting himself be taken over, keep matching his rhythm with when Erik starts to slam into him. Erik’s voice becomes higher, he’s saying something that sounds like ‘Charles’ but it’s blurry, he reaches down and starts jerking Charles off in all the wrong ways but they must be at least sort of the right ways because suddenly Charles comes and he didn’t even know he was going to. Erik finishes with a shout inside him and presses and pulls and it takes about a minute before he finally pulls out. Charles closes his eyes and collapses on the sofa, Erik gets up and shakes him awake after about two hours worth of strange dreams. He’s being cleaned, he’s being pulled to his feet, he’s being kissed lightly on the shoulders as hands around his waist push him in the direction of his bedroom. A t shirt is pulled over his head before he feels the bed behind his legs and lets himself fal over. Erik clambers up and manouvres him until he’s the right way round, head on pillows and blanket at his chin. Charles notices that Erik is wearing some of Charles’ underwear. He wonders briefly how Erik knew where to find it. Erik kisses Charles on the cheek, whispers “goodnight” and turns off the light so he’s silhouetted in the doorframe from the hallway.

“Wait,” Charles whisper-shouts, too slowly.

“Yes?”

“Stay here?” Charles wonders how he has the energy to speak or where that request came from. He’s a little cold. That must be it. Erik pauses, looks at him for a while, then closes the door and pads over to Charles’ bed. He climbs in, his limbs too long and slender and a little bit cold so Charles throws a leg and an arm around him and falls asleep instantly.

In the morning, Charles wakes up hard and thinking about how he feels like he had a really strange dream. Erik yawns and turns over and Charles nearly jumps out of his skin. He goes to move out the bed but he’s kind of sore so he gives up and lies down. Clearly, he was drunk. Erik kisses his shoulder. “Morning, sweetheart,” he says, sarcastic and a bit too sexy for this early. His hand moves over and covers Charles’ dick. Clearly, getting drunk is not a bad idea.


End file.
